


we live to dream again

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: anonymous pinch-hit for the ship exchange! <3





	we live to dream again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0g-bless (d0gbless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/gifts).



> dear giftee: i really enjoyed making this--i've never done anything for this ship before so it was fun to try it! hope you like it! :)
> 
> my thought process was, i wanted to do half Pidge's POV and half Shiro's, and also have it be in chronological order. so it starts pre-Kerberos and goes forward from there. i think of the first five songs as Pidge's and the second five as Shiro's, with the last two being their perspectives on their relationship as the war is ending...but it's music, of course, so interpret however you want!!

**[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ) to full playlist**

-

**tracklist:**

1\. [Panic! At The Disco - When the Day Met the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHhIze1U2go&index=1&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

2. [Florence + The Machine - Drumming Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boo2Zm69fhY&index=2&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

3\. [Empires - Hell's Heroes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vtYRCktfP4&index=3&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

4. [The Killers - When You Were Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4H3ZgR0EESM&index=4&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

5. [Lifehouse - Hanging by a Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPnK39ax_AM&index=5&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

6\. [Enigma - Northern Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXN0VlDQgGk&index=6&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

7. [Franz Ferdinand - Dream Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYx_ARnu9ns&index=7&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

8. [The All-American Rejects - Mona Lisa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C88pmXssR_k&index=8&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

9. [Lifehouse - Breathing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKyNQkRSMco&index=9&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

10. [Fastball - Vampires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrsLaniIguA&index=10&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

11. [Taylor Swift - Ours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZ34LlaIk88&index=11&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

12. [Goo Goo Dolls - Better Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-kHleNYIDc&index=12&t=0s&list=PLWU-9YPKd8auhg_pu52y8xFjH9geBhdvJ)

 


End file.
